De Re Metallica by Georgius Agricola, published in 1556, details the mining, smelting, and refining techniques and technologies of that era. Since then the basic chemical reactions to produce copper have not significantly changed, while the modern smelting process now treats a concentrate rather than as-mined ore of that time. However, technology has markedly advanced through numerous changes and improvements to copper smelting methodology since De Re Metallica's publication. The “Welsh” process, based on a series of sequential reverberatory smelting steps, subsequently dominated copper smelting for over a hundred years. In the 1890s, Nicholls and James developed a process (Great Britain Patent 18,898) based on an alternative final step in the traditional “Welsh” copper smelting process. In this invention part of the high-grade white metal stream was diverted for calcination to produce a copper oxide material for subsequent re-use in the oxidation of the main white metal stream to produce metallic copper. The large, fuel-fired reverberatory furnace was later used for concentrate smelting throughout the first three-quarters of the twentieth century. In more modern times, newer flash and bath smelting processes were developed. The flash smelting concept was described by Bryk et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,557. Later, Gordon et al described a variant of the flash smelting process in U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,107. An alternative to flash smelting is the bath smelting process such as introduced by McKerrow et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,856 and also Bailey et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,309. Still another bath smelting approach, referred to as the Isasmelt process, based on a top lance blowing system with the particular lance system described by Floyd in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,807 and 4,251,271, was developed. The lance system is used in the process operating in Arizona as described by Bhappu et al in: EPD Congress 1994, Edited by G. Warren, The Minerals, Metals and Materials Society, 1993, pages 555 to 570. Each of the contemporary processes described above for the modern era produce a medium to high-grade of copper matte which is typically processed in Peirce-Smith converters to blister copper. Following this, the produced copper is transferred to an anode furnace (European Patent 0648849 B2) for finishing to anode copper for subsequent casting and thence to electrolytic refining. The conventional flash furnace and converter process flow sheet is depicted in FIG. 1. As shown here, copper concentrate is introduced into the flash smelting furnace (as an example of a modern smelting unit) where the copper sulfide concentrate react with oxygen-enriched air to form a medium grade of matte and a slag. The reaction in the flash furnace can be represented by the following equation (Equation 1). Some nitrogen will also be present with the oxygen, depending on the degree of oxygen enrichment.
                                          2            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          CuFeS              2                                +                                    13              4                        ⁢                          O              2                                      =                                                            Cu                2                            ⁢              S                        +                                          1                2                            ⁢              FeS                        +                                          3                2                            ⁢              FeO                        +                                          5                2                            ⁢                              SO                2                            ⁢              Δ              ⁢                                                          ⁢                              H                o                                              =                                    -              250                        ⁢                                                  ⁢            Wh                                              (        1        )            A fossil fuel may be used as a supplementary energy source as required for heating/sustaining typical flash temperatures above 1350° C. A silica flux is added during this step to flux with the iron oxide product shown in Equation (1). The resulting flash furnace slag is sent to a slag treatment facility for copper recovery. The process off-gases are first cleaned and are then treated in a sulfuric acid plant for sulfur recovery.
The remaining molten white metal is transferred to a converter, where it is blasted with oxygen-enriched air to remove remaining sulfides, produce the blister copper, and form an additional slag (Equations 2 and 3).Cu2S+O2=2Cu+SO2 ΔH°=−59 Wh  (2)FeS+1.5O2=FeO+SO2 ΔH°=−130 Wh  (3)The converter slag is typically higher in copper content, and also requires slag treatment. The flue gases from this step also require processing in the sulfuric acid plant. The copper melt is sent to anode casting (often proceeded by an anode furnace to further purify the copper metal) and then on to electrolysis.
In total, this flash process has gained wide-spread acceptance in the copper industry. Its advantages over older reverberatory molten bath smelting are manifold: utilization of the heat released during oxidation of sulfides with oxygen, high furnace throughput, high copper recovery into matte, and higher SO2 content in the off gas relative to the molten bath process. However, and as previously mentioned, significant control must be maintained throughout the process and significant opportunities for improvement exist. Principally, the composition of the feed materials must be well specified, an understanding of the absolute and relative particle sizes is required, moisture and sulfide contents of the concentrates and fluxes must be quantitatively known, and furnace dimensions and temperatures are critical. Precise control over the feed ratios and rate of oxygen injection must be maintained. Similarly, the amount of siliceous flux that must be added is wholly dependent on the sulfide concentrate and the amount of iron that must be oxidized; high copper losses into the slag are still observed and this requires a separate treatment step. The energy demands of the flash process require preheating of the furnace to circa 900-1100° C. to initiate the exothermic reactions involved when oxygen enrichment is not used. This high temperature conversion leads to NO, formation. Oxygen-enriched air is normally used, in which case preheating the air is not common.
Several variations on flash smelting technology have been developed since the Gordon et al. first work. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,730; 3,790,366; 3,948,639; 3,892,560; 4,615,729; 4,470,845; 3,674,463; 5,607,495; 4,521,245; and US Published Patent Application 2005/0199095 demonstrate oxygen enrichment of air, various techniques for copper recovery from slags as well as partial or dead roasting of the sulfide concentrate prior to flash smelting.
Work performed in the 1890s by Thomas Davies Nicholls, et al. (Great Britain patent 18,898) details the use of copper oxides in roasting copper mattes to copper metal. During this time period, pneumatic copper converting was just in its infancy, hence this method was considered an improvement over the established contemporary roasting process. Copper (I) sulfide, previously smelted into matte (76-78% copper), is crushed and melted in a reverberatory furnace common at that time with calcined copper. The produced copper was then poled to produce a final copper. In this process, it was difficult to produce CuO during the calcination of Cu metal, so Cu2O was used. Production of copper anodes from copper sulfide sources without producing an intermediate copper matte phase has been performed and summarized in the literature1,2. In such operations, the copper sulfide concentrate is first dead roasted at elevated temperatures (900° C.) in an excess of oxygen to produce a copper calcine with sulfur levels around 2% (generally 1-1.5% sulfur). The calcine is then transferred to an electric furnace (e.g. the Brixlegg Process)3,4, a segregation furnaces5,6, a rotary furnace7, or a shaft furnace8,9 where it is further converted to produce blister copper, slag and SO2 off gases. 1Opie W R, (1981) Pyrometallurgical processes that produce blister grade copper without matte smelting. IMM, 137-140.2(1980) Dead Roast-Shaft Furnace copper smelting, World Mining, Vol 33, Issue 12, 40-41.3Kettner P, Maelzer C A, and Schwartz W H, (1972) The Brixlegg Electro-Smelting Process Applied to Copper Concentrates, AIME Annual Meeting, San Francisco.4Paulson D L, Worthington R B, and Hunter W L, (1976) Production of Blister Copper by Electric Furnace Smelting of Dead-Burned Copper Sulfide Concentrates, U.S. Bureau of Mines, RI-8131.5Opie W R, and Coffin L D, (1974) Roasting of Copper Sulfide Concentrates Combined with Solid State Segregation Reduction to Recover Copper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,764.6Pinkney E T, and Plint N, (1968) Treatment of Refractory Copper Ores by the Segregation Process, Transactions of AIME, Vol 241, 373-415.7Rajcevic H P, Opie W R, and Cusanelli D C (1978) Production of Blister Copper in a Rotary Furnace from Calcined Copper-Iron Concentrates, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,507.8Rajcevic H P, Opie W R, and Cusanelli D C (1977) Production of Blister Copper Directly from Dead Roasted-Copper-Iron Concentrates Using a Shallow Bed Reactor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,010.9Opie W R, Rajcevic H P, Querijero E R, (1979) Dead Roasting and Blast-Furnace Smelting of Chalcopyrite Concentrates, Journal of Metals, Vol 31, Issue 7, 17-22.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a better method to recover copper from copper sulfide concentrates via a process chemistry previously unused by the copper smelting industry. This process is referred to as the “Looping Sulfide Oxidation” (or “LSO”) process.